Audiciones:TSA
¡Aquí están las audis de mi novel...! Archivo:Logo_TSA.png Esample :3 *Nombre: Metal Sonic *Apodo: Metal *Sprite: Archivo:Metal_sonic_sprite.png *Personalidad: Es muy gore, y le encanta el metal(si es de lo que está hecho, hasta su nombre lo dice, cómo no le va a gustar!!!(???)). Él quiere algún día vengarse de Sonic por haberle estropeado el modo cafetera(???). Hantes hacía, ruidos metálicos, sólo lo entendía Tails, por eso el mismo le dio una cosa para hablar, por lo que silabea. *Gustos: Difunto modo cafetera, metal, sangre, cuchillos, cutters, hachas, sierras y to lo que corte. *Disgustos: Todo lo que no corte :3. *Firmota :3: Algún día ocurrirá...Ya verás, la muerte te acompaña...A todos nos ocurre...no te asustes... 19:35 10 may 2013 (UTC) Unito *Nombre: Silver the Hedgedog *Apodo: Sasha *Sprite: Archivo:Silver_Sprite.png *Personalidad: Es muy inteligente y fuerte. Es tsundere, y aunque casi nunca lo muestra, tiene una personalidad yangire también. (Por si acaso no sabes que es yangire: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yangire#Yangire) *Gustos: La noche, usar sus poderes psíquicos para saber secretos de los demás, los cutters, las pistolas y utilizar magia negra. *Disgustos: El día, los arcoiris (?) y las flores (les tiene alergia). *Firma: ~Вамос, сал. ☆ Те вой а боррар. ★ Пор мы бен. ☆ "Хе ганадо" ~ 21:07 10 may 2013 (UTC) Dosito *Nombre: Blaze *Apodo: Blaze (xD) *Sprite: Archivo:Blaze_the_cat_sprite-De-CosmoRainbow.gif *Personalidad: Es re tímida, dulce, amable y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar!! :'D Y es una inocentona ED. *Gustos: Los animales, el helado, y extrañamente siente cierta adicción por los zombies :B *Disgustos: La gente que maltrata a los animales y los espacios cerrados, es claustrofóbica :33. *Firmota :3:~ ѕιємρяє, єη αℓgυηα ραятє... єѕтá ℓυ¢нαη∂σ ρσя тι♥ мιєηтяαѕ яє¢υєя∂єѕ, ησ єѕтáѕ ѕσℓσ 16:13 11 may 2013 (UTC) Tresito *Nombre: Shadow the... bueno, ya tu sabeh (?) *Apodo: Shadow *Sprite: Me quitaste a Tails :'D (?)Archivo:Shadow.png *Personalidad: Es mu callado, tsundere y... eso es tó (?) Por alguna razón se siente conectado a Metal Sonic, pero no es gay, so malpensada (?) *Gustos: Trituradoras, pegar sopapos... pegar a sonic... (?)y a veces los botones ED *Disgustos: El resto de cosas existentes y no existentes (?) *Firmota :3: Zoru!¡Yo! Chocolate Disco! ~♫¡Contacta conmigo! Fuchi!¡Best Friend Forever! (BFF) 18:27 12 may 2013 (UTC) Cuatrosito Nombre: Cremita Cream The Rabitt Apodo: Creamy. Sprite: Archivo:Cream_sprite.png Personalidad: Es infantil y muy simpática. SONIC (cómo no) odia el momento de cuándo ponen en CLAN maratón de esa serie tan horribol llamara Dora la estupidora (?) exploradora. Es demasiado positiva, hasta en una situación de vida o muerte. Gustos: Mariposas, juegos de chicas, CLAN, Dora la exploradora... Disgustos: Tó lo que no sea femenino e infantil. Firmota :3: 100px✿¡My!¡The LOLGIRL!✿100px✿¡Leila!¡My FriendFriendFriend!¡YES!✿100px✿¡Luchi! ¡My Otakugirl!!✿ 16:49 25 may 2013 (UTC) Cinco Nombre: Cosmo Apodo: Cosmo ·-· Sprite: Todavía no lo tengo TT~TT Personalidad: Es moé. Es decir: tierna, amigable e inocente. Es un poco torpe y distraída, y no se le da bien cocinar. Está enamorada en secreto de Sonic. Gustos: Ropa, escuchar música, ver en el ordenador a la gente que se cree que sabe cantar comiendo palomitas, hacer la gilipollas, y un largo etc. Disgustos: La gente pesada. Firma: --✿I love cats, i love every kind of cat✿I just wanna hug all them but i can't,✿Can't hug every cat✿can't hug every cat✿ 18:01 25 may 2013 (UTC) Seiscito (?) *'Nombre: "Kitsunei" Fox' *'Apodo: Kitsunei' *'Sprite: 60px (No es un Sprite pero es algo xd)' *'Personalidad: Es muy majo y le encanta hacer amigos, es tranquilo y pensativo, le encanta escribir y dibujar.' *'Gustos: Musica, dibujo, escribir, helados, fantasmas y chaos.' *'Disgustos: Matematicas, chocolate, GeNtHhe kKkuUeE Es´ScRribe AsSsIIi (?) y robots' Sietecito *Nombre: Jet the Hawk *Apodo: Jey o "Maestro de los Vientos (Según Sonic y Tails)" *Sprite: Buscando.... *Personalidad: Es algo rebelde, pero honesto y sincero, le encanta tener grandes rivales, se enoja con facilidad, pero en poco rato vuelve a tranquilizarse, le encanta subirse a su Gear. *Gustos: Retar a Sonic... *Mañana sigo xDD * 02:21 31 may 2013 (UTC) Y hasta el número de incordios de Sonic :3. Categoría:Inscripciones